


Seung-gil on Ice

by PeppyBismilk



Series: Seungchuchu Week Stories [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ice Play, M/M, Making Out, Post-Canon, Seungchuchu Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppyBismilk/pseuds/PeppyBismilk
Summary: Training in Bangkok was Seung-gil's idea, but he just can't take the heat. Good thing Phichit knows just how to cool him down.Written for Seungchuchu Week 2020, Day 4: Food
Relationships: Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil
Series: Seungchuchu Week Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623043
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39
Collections: Seungchuchu Week 2020





	Seung-gil on Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Just Seung-gil and Phichit, making out with an ice cube...

“It’s hot.”

That was the fifth time. Phichit was running out of patience to explain to Seung-gil yet again that, yes, summers in Bangkok were hot and humid. Training together for next season had been Seung-gil’s idea, and Phichit had warned him the moment he’d proposed it.

All Phichit could say now was, “Yep.”

To be fair, just because Phichit was used to the heat didn’t mean he enjoyed it. He especially hated it on strength training days. Blazing sun and oppressive humidity weren’t so bad after spending all morning on the ice, but working up a sweat only to go outside and sweat even more? Not fun.

Watching beads of that sweat drip from Seung-gil’s brow to his twitching thighs as he did squats, on the other hand…  _ That _ made Phichit squirm with excitement on the bench (but it didn’t really help with the temperature). 

It just made him a different kind of hot.

Rather than go back to his own place, Seung-gil had tagged along to Phichit’s apartment. They sat in the kitchen now, still in their workout gear. Seung-gil’s T-shirt clung to his neck and chest, heather gray turned charcoal by perspiration. 

Suddenly, Phichit was very thirsty.

“Want some iced tea?” he offered. Phichit would have to peel himself out of his chair to do it, but he needed an ice cold beverage or else he was going to start hallucinating.

“No.” 

“Come on! I won’t put milk or sugar in it this time. Just tea and ice.” Phichit wouldn’t make that mistake again. He wanted Seung-gil to try all of the delicious dishes Thailand was known for during his stay, but from now on, he’d stick to the savory ones. “Or I could just steep some raw beef for you.”

One of Seung-gil’s eyebrows quirked up like he was considering it, but then he shook his head. “I don’t want soup. It’s too hot.”

“I was only kidding.” Phichit put a hand on his hip and cocked his head at Seung-gil. The fan oscillated Phichit’s way and his tank top fluttered as blessedly cool air hit his chest. “Do you want iced tea or not?” 

The heat had to be getting to Seung-gil, too, because he sat up straighter in his chair. His lips twitched and his tongue darted out to wet them.

“Yes.” 

The word sounded so nice coming out of his mouth that Phichit could hardly tear himself away to go to the refrigerator. 

He filled two glasses with ice and poured the tea, adding a splash of milk and sugar to his own.

“It’s  _ so _ hot.” 

Phichit almost dropped both cups. The sound of Seung-gil’s voice, right on the edge of a moan, did unspeakable things to his stomach. He was sweating worse than the glass. 

“If you complain about the heat one more time, I’m dumping this down your shirt,” Phichit said from behind Seung-gil. He put Seung-gil’s glass down on the table and added, “The milky one.”

Slowly, Seung-gil turned in his chair. Mouth set, grim, he locked eyes with Phichit. A thrill pulsed through Phichit’s body. That was his game face.

“It’s too hot.”

Burning desires for victory and not wanting to clean up a mess later waged a war within Phichit, but he was just so tempted. 

He decided to split the difference.

Before he could change his mind, he grabbed whatever ice he could fish out of his cup and shoved it down the back of Seung-gil’s shirt.

It was worth it to see Seung-gil’s eyes go that wide. Phichit hoped for a yelp or a squeal, but what he got was even better.

A long, vulgar sound tore out of Seung-gil’s mouth, curling around vowels and pitching up, up, up to a crowning gasp. 

The room felt like a sauna, but Phichit had goosebumps. Seung-gil looked just as surprised by the noise as Phichit was.

He writhed in his seat, tiny hisses and sighs slipping past his sealed lips as he groped for the ice in his shirt. 

Phichit was even thirstier than before, but he didn’t dare look away, not even to drink.

Finally, Seung-gil pulled three dripping ice cubes out from behind him. He looked from his palm to Phichit and back again. 

Then, he popped all three cubes in his mouth at once. 

Phichit drank two thirds of his tea in one gulp.

It didn’t help.

Soft smacks from Seung-gil’s lips and tongue shot sparks down Phichit’s spine. The two of them swallowed as one—Phichit, dry and Seung-gil, wet—and silence fell. 

Seung-gil broke it.

“I’m still hot.”

Wooden legs scraped the floor in a slow drag as Seung-gil pushed his chair back from the table. Never breaking eye contact, Phichit reached into his glass again and lowered himself onto Seung-gil’s lap, one cube captured between his thumb and forefinger. 

They’d been training hard, and that called for a reprieve. 

Phichit’s eyes drifted down; sweat clung to Seung-gil’s glistening skin, stretched tight over elegant clavicles. 

Ice kissed flesh and Seung-gil sang for him. Phichit slid the cube from one end of his collarbone to the other, dipping into the valley between them, darting beneath his shirt collar. Seung-gil’s voice crested and plunged with Phichit’s whims, ice drifting lower and lower until it was lost to the heat between them. 

Phichit withdrew his arm and Seung-gil whined, high and needy. With that vocal range he could have sung opera, but Phichit liked him better as a skater. 

He lifted his gaze to Seung-gil’s face, to those talented lips. Would he still make those beautiful noises with his mouth full? 

One more cube would do the trick. Phichit pressed it to Seung-gil’s willing tongue.

And if his fingertips lingered there, braided with hot and cold by a clever tongue, then so be it. 

But Seung-gil made it sound so good, Phichit had to experience it for himself. The dam broke with a delicious  _ pop  _ when he withdrew his fingers. 

Only his lips could stem the flood.

Cool water rushed Phichit’s mouth, not one drop wasted between him and Seung-gil. The cube changed hands and Phichit drank like a man parched. He couldn’t taste the milk tea or even the water, just Seung-gil melting and humming on his tongue.

But like snow and summer, ice couldn't last forever, and Phichit pushed it between their mouths so they might drink together. They kissed until it disappeared, water spilling from the cracks they tried to fill.

Phichit’s heart raced even as they slowed to a crawl. The spell broke and so did the kiss, their heavy breaths filling the forced space between them. 

“Still hot?” Phichit’s question was a rhetorical one; Seung-gil was hot in every sense of the word.

“No,” said Seung-gil. Phichit committed that hint of a smirk and those blazing eyes to memory. “Now I’m cold.”

Of course. Phichit should have seen it coming. But he knew just how to fix it.

And if Seung-gil was going to keep looking at him like that, then who was he to complain? 

**Author's Note:**

> I used [this prompt generator](https://prompts.neocities.org) and this prompt: "There's an awfully hot day and Seung-gil is moody because of it, so Phichit prepares some ice tea, and puts an ice cube in Seung-gil's shirt as a joke, but then Seung-gil starts making all these noises that Phichit finds sensual and Phichit gets horny. 
> 
> Maybe I'm being a little cautious with the rating, but this felt a little too steamy for T. Anyhow, I had fun with this one and I hope you like it! Thanks so much to phichithamsters, Songbirdsara, and ladyofthefl0wers for beta reading and convincing me this was worth posting.


End file.
